


3

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, this is pretty gen but it can be ot3 if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Roy, as most of the mischief always does. He was lying on the couch, innocently enough, watching some dumb shitty reality tv show that he’s into and never misses an episode of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish RHATO wasn't complete garbage. Like, I wish that Kori and Jay and Roy would be BFFs in the preboot verse, and that Lian would still be alive and... sigh. This is a product of my fascination with kitty aliens and wishes that will never be granted.

It starts with Roy, as most of the mischief always does. He was lying on the couch, innocently enough, watching some dumb shitty reality tv show that he’s into and never misses an episode of. The dude even has it DVR’d. It’s that gross Desperate Housewives kind of stuff, Kori notices, as she sits down next to him. He’s munching on popcorn that’s been sitting in the common room for a few days, which is disgusting, but he doesn’t really care because he’s Roy Harper.

And he’s eaten worse.

Kori isn’t at all interested in TV, but she’s in a mood for affection and Roy was the first one who she came upon so he’ll do just fine. She curls up at his side and puts her forehead on his shoulder, her long arms snaking around his sides and pulling him in for a hug… sort of. It looks more like the shorter man is being used as a pillow. He doesn’t really stop watching TV or eating his popcorn, though. Lian is fast asleep in her room and Jason is nowhere around to interrupt his television watching, so Roy is happy to continue whatever he’s doing, sure that there won’t be any other sort of interruption.

After an hour of the same thing, Roy is wondering how Kori’s arms aren’t tired yet. She hasn’t moved and he’s starting to wonder if she’s dead or something. “Kori?” “Yes, Roy?” “Oh, uh… nothing. Sorry,” “It is quite alright, Roy,” and that exchange wasn’t awkward at all. Really. It wasn’t.

Jason stumbled through the door not long after. He was carrying boxes of Tupperware and when his teammates gave him an accusing look, he slowly sat them down on the counter and walked over to sit next to Kori. “Uh, Alfred. He, um. Wanted us to eat well so he made a month’s worth of food for us to put in the fridge and microwave at our convenience…” The two red-heads looked at each other and shrugged. For the first time since she had planted herself on the couch, Kori moved away from Roy and leaned over to Jason. “That sounds wonderful. We should give Mr. Alfred our thanks,” she commented, before getting up to go open the boxes to see what was inside of them. Jason just remained on the couch, leaning to crack his spine, and stared absentmindedly at Roy’s show. His mind was obviously elsewhere.

After satisfying her curiosity, Kori wandered back over to the couch. She plucked the bowl of popcorn out of Roy’s lap which earned her a half hearted “heyyyy,” and sprawled out on both men. Since Kori was taller than the couch was long, she was a bit uncomfortable. “What… are you doing?” Jason asked, not really so surprised at his teammate’s quirks anymore. “I am feeling most affectionate today, Jason. Let us commence in the cuddling. I insist upon it.”

Kori proceeded to sit up, snuggle closer to Roy, and pat the outside of Jason’s thigh. “Come on, Jay. Give the lady what she wants,” Roy teased, already having his arm around Kori’s shoulders which made her smile and enthusiastically return the gesture. Jason sighed, putting on a more-amused-than-he’d-like-to-admit sort of half smile and snuggling close to Kori who immediately put her arm around Jason’s middle and kissed him on the cheek. “This is nice,” Roy commented before giving a yawn, “now we can watch Housewives of Metropolis together!”

 


End file.
